


Lotor x Reader One Shots

by RyuuHimeYami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuHimeYami/pseuds/RyuuHimeYami
Summary: Because there aren't enough of these.Requests are open, so ask away.





	1. What I am willing to do (A/N)

**Hey, I wanted to let you guys know that I am willing to do almost anything you want me to, you know, with in reason.**

**If you want something a bit...steamy (wink-wink), let me know and I'll make a separate book for that. I know how some people are when it comes to those types of one shots/ stories.**

**When you ask, you can tell me if you want a certain race, ie human galra etc. What kind of relationship you want, you know all that jazz. If you don't specify, then I am gonna have to take some creative liberty and fill in the blanks.**

**So ask away, one shots, short stories, scenarios, you name it, and I'll do it.**


	2. Maybe One Day

Lotor was sitting in his 'mini-throne' as you had so often called it, looking at the latest report he had gotten from one of the many planets under his rule. The people there were experiencing many problems right now, with a fourth of the planets food source being ruined, either by droughts, insects, or fire; a civil war brewing in their capital, and a sickness spreading through the lower class faster than a flood. That wasn't all of it though. He also had to deal with his 'father', and Voltron. And to top it all off he had to deal with...you.

You, who had been standing behind him this entire time, just glaring at the back of his head. You, his second in command, his best friend, and his worst enemy.

"Will you please go and bother someone else," Lotor snapped, looking just over his shoulder to see you.

"Will you finally go to bed," you shot back.

This argument had been going on for awhile now. Each night, the prince would sit to finish up some reports and orders, only for you to come by a few minutes later, demanding that he goes to sleep.

"I am busy right now and can't just-"

"Then get un-busy! How hard can that be."

"I have work to do, I can not just ignore it and put it off till tomorrow," he shot back.

"Then let me do the work, and just go to beg," you say, moving to take the princes' spot, and do the work for him.

"No," he said, pushing you away.

"Are you saying you don't trust me!!!"

By now, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti had come in to check up on all the noise.

"Told you they were at it again," Ezor hissed out to Acxa, who had insisted that they investigate.

"So, I'd rather be sure that it's nothing."

"Whatever, I'm tired and going back to bed."

Ezor and Narti left, but the other two stayed. Acxa wanting to be there to intervene if necessary, and Zethrid, cause she wanted to watch you beat up the prince.

"I don't see why you have to be so difficult," you shouted at Lotor. "I'm only trying to help you out!!!"

"I don't need your help! It's just paper work."

"And it's been keeping you up! You might not see it, but this is driving you crazy, hell it's driving me crazy. You need your rest!"

"I know I need to rest, and having you hover over me while I'm doing work is not helping me get that rest."

"NO, what's not helping you, is you not giving me at least some of that work. I could get it done three times faster than you!"

"You want to do my work. Fine be my guest, go ahead and do it. I am going to bed, and if it's not all done by the morning I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what, Lotor."

"I don't what I'll do yet but I'll do something," he said, getting up in your face, before walking out the door. Acxa and Zethrid saluting him as he passes.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, you plopped into Lotor's seat, pulling up the screen with all of his work.

"Unless you two have something to say, I suggest you get to bed as well."

The two generals jumped at being acknowledged. 

"Yes ma'am," they said before leaving you to a long night of work.

"Really Lotor, do you even have any of these organized."

* * *

The prince walked into the command deck, rested and relaxed from the nights sleep. He was almost surprised when he saw you sitting in his chair still.

"Not as easy as it seems, is it," he asked walking to stand besides you. Only to find that you were knocked out.

Lotor almost laughed at you, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of the screen. Not only had you done all of his work, you had organized it into almost thirty categories, of what had been done, what needed to be done, what resources could be used, and so on.

"Told you I could do it," you mumbled out.

Lotor looked at your calm face, eyes not even open yet.

"Yes, you did. I suppose I owe you an apology now, don't I?"

"Yeah, that. Or you could give me the day off because of how awesome I am."

The prince sighed. He knew that he had no real choice in the matter. You would have a day off whether he liked it or not.

"Fine. Now get out of my chair so I can do my work."

"Nope. To comfty. You'll have to pick me up and take me to our room if you want me to move."

Lotor sighed once again as he picked you up.

"Thank you," you mumbled into his chest, still refusing to open your eyes.

"What am I going to do with you," he asked, a smile on his face.

"Love me, hold me, cherish me. And one day, if you ever get the guts, you'll actually marry me."

"Yes. Maybe one day I will."


	3. I Know That Look

You stood off to the side, watching the paladins walk into the throne room. They looked at the room in astonishment. It had the new banners hanging up, guards and sentries standing off to the side in neat lines, and the prince in the center of it all, looking happy to just be there.

You, on the other hand, were not happy at all. How could the prince just let these people in here. So what if they had helped him claim the throne. They had also locked him up in a prison cell, and treated him like a criminal. Oh, but now they were fine with him, just because they could find a way to use him.

And what was your prince getting out of this? Nothing!!! He said there was a benefit to this all, that it would all make sense in the end, and all you had to do was trust him. So you did, you trusted him, like you had so many times before, you trusted him, went along with his plans. You even got shot because of one of his plans, and by an old friend no less. 

"(Y/N)," Lotor called to you, bringing you out of your thoughts.

"Yes, sir."

"I would like you to accompany the paladins on their tour. Just in case anything goes wrong."

"Of course, sir."

You turned your attention to the three paladins left. The black one was gone, you had no clue where, not that you actually cared about him. And the pink one was walking away with Lotor. The pink one. Princess Allura.

She was your least favorite out of all of them. Lotor had told you how she was one of the people always against his ideas, his plans to change the tides of the war, even after he had proven himself several times before.

Turning away from the two royals, you caught a glimpse of something. The prince was giving Allura a look. A look you were very familiar with. A look you had held yourself so many times before.

He was looking at her with a want, a need. He...he was in love with her. It wasn't even a question to you. He loved her. Whether it was because of her looks, her status, or for some other reason you didn't know, he now loved her.

And if he loved her, that meant that you...had no chance.

Before there had at least been hope. But now...

"Where do you want to go," you asked the paladins.

"Sentry repair center," the yellow one yelled out.

"Alright, let's go," you said walking in front of them. Not wanting them to see you tears.


	4. Waiting For Tomorrow

**Requested by K** **attaria Pendragon on Quotev.**

A crash came from the hallway as Lance ran away from an angry Pidge and Hunk. This was the third time that your reading was interrupted in the last few hours.

Closing your book, you got up and stormed out of the lounge, walking down the hall to your room.

At least, that's where you were trying to go. You soon found yourself lost in the seemingly endless halls of the castle, and you couldn't believe it. You had been here as long as the other paladins, and they didn't seem to have any trouble navigating the castle.

Walking into the only door available, you found yourself in a  _Star Wars_  reenactment. There was a long pathway that led out to the middle of the room. The only thing you could see was the pathway and the cell at the end of it. Inside the cell was the one and only Prince Lotor.

You stood there awkwardly for a few moments, not knowing if you should introduce yourself or just walk back out. You don't think that there was ever a formal introduction between the two of you.

"What do you want this time," the prince spoke up, startling you.

"Oh, um, I...just wanted a quiet place to read. Is it OK if I do that here?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Why would you read here? I could easily see what you do and take that information from you."

"Well, I'm just reading for fun."

"What could you read that is possibly 'fun', as you say."

"Well, this book is pretty fun, and it starts off in a weird but memorable way. Do you want me to read it to you?"

"I suppose," he started after a moment. "That since there is nothing better for me to do, I will let you read to me."

You smiled and sat down on one of the steps leading up to him, and opened you book back up, but starting at the beginning for the prince's sake.

" 'I awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of police sirens and geese.' "

* * *

You stopped reading to yawn and rub your eyes. It had been a few hours, and you were about half way through the book, when you decided to stop.

Lotor blinked in confusion from his spot sitting crossed legged on the floor. He watched you stand up and stretch.

"Was that the end," he asked, sounding sad, and confused out of his mind.

"No, no, no. We're only half way there. I'm just tired and need a break. Do you mind if I come back tomorrow? I won't read out loud again if you don't want me to."

He thought about it for a moment. You were an amazing narrator. With the way you changed your voice for every character, and let the emotion take hold of you during all the different situations. You even gave sound effects when he was confused.

"No, I don'r mind if you come back. And when you do, bring some more books like that. I want to hear more."

"OK then, Prince Lotor. I'll see what I can do," you called from the door on your way out.

The prince gave a silent nod, and sat there, waiting for tomorrow.

 


	5. 3.14

The castle was warmed with a sweet smell, and the sound of your humming. You had been in the kitchen all day, making a wide range of pies. From apple pie, a classic, to whooper pie, and ice cream pie, you made it all. The kitchen had been your domain, and Hunk wasn't too happy about that.

Not that you cared.

Reaching into the oven, you pulled out two more pies.

"What are you making," Lotor asked, sneaking up on you.

He scared you so bad that you almost dropped the pies. Luckily for you, and for him, you caught both of them...with your bare hands.

"Ah-ha-ha!!! Hot, hot, that's hot."

Dropping the desserts onto the counter, you ran over to the sink and started to run the cold water.

"Are you all right?"

"Do I look alright!?! See, this is why I bake alone. Stupid...little," you voice trailed off into mumbled insults.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you harm yourself."

You took in a deep breath, before letting it out slowly.

"It's fine. A little first degree burn isn't that big a deal."

"...May I see," the prince asked, holding his hand out for your own.

"...Nope," you said as you turned off the water with the back of your hands, before shaking them off a bit, and then drying them with a dish towel.

When you uncovered them, you got a good look at how bad the burn really was. Both of your hands were neon red, and tender to the touch.

A timer went off, and realizing you still had several pies that needed to be made, you rushed back over to the ovens and tried to pull one open. Only to pull you hand back with a yelp.

"Damn it," you hissed out between gritted teeth. "Lotor, could you help me real quick. I need you to use the hot-pads and take out the pies. Try not to burn yourself."

The prince scoffed at the last remark.

"Do you think I am a fool?"

"...Do you really want me to answer that question?"

He shot you a glare as he opened the oven and reached for a pie.

"Not that one!"

His hand jerked back, narrowly missing the edge of the pan.

"S-sorry! That one's not done yet. The one below it is though. Could you grab that one, and then move the other one into its spot?"

The prince gave you an odd look, but did as was told. When he was finished, and had closed the oven, you thanked him for his help. Although, you wouldn't have even needed it if it wasn't for him, but we can get into that latter.

"You're welcome. Thought I am still confused. What exactly are you doing?"

"Making pies."

"Pies?"

"Yeah. They're this dessert dish from our home planet."

"Alright. But why make so many?"

"In all honesty......I have no clue. I just started to make them and haven't been able to stop. It was this thing back on Earth, were March 14th was national pie day. So people would go out and eat pies."

"And that's why you're making them today?"

"Well, yeah. I thought it would be nice for the team. Y'know, to have a little piece of home all the way out here."

"Why is the date so specific thought?"

"Oh, March is the third month in our year."

Lotor gave you a blank look.

"Y'know. The third month on the 14th day."

He still didn't get it.

"3 point 1 4 1 5 9 2 6 5 3 5 9. I can keep going if you need me to."

The sudden realization dawned on his face.

"Aaah, that makes sense."

"Dumb ass."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Seemingly satisfied, Lotor turned and made his way to leave.

"Hey, Lotor," he stopped. "Do you.....think you could help me out some more. I still need to make some pies, and I can't really do that with the way my hands are right now."

He seemed to think about it for a moment. And it made some irrational part of you think he was going to say no.

 

Was he going to say no? You sure hoped not. Cause then you would need to call in Hunk, and he would pitch a fit about how you wanted his help now, but not earlier, and then he would get to your hands, and then you would never be allowed in the kitchen again!

"What do you need me to do?"

"Huh," yeah, you weren't paying attention.

"What do you need me to do," the prince repeated. "Did you think I wasn't going to help?"

"What-no, I knew- of course you would."

"Alright, so let's get started."

God, this was going to be fun.


	6. It's You, It's Always Been You

With blurred vision, and unsteady feet, you made your way down the hall, relying heavily on the walls for support. You had been drinking...again. The issue wasn't how often you drank, but rather, how much. You drank enough alcohol at a time to knock even the heaviest of drinkers onto their assess, and that was just for a bit of a buzz.

You were making great progress, till the wall disappeared from your side. Falling to the ground, you let out a yelp when your body met the floor.

After a moment, a giggle slipped from your lips.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here?"

It took a second, but your brain did eventually register the fact that you had, literally, stumbled into Prince Lotor's room.

Your response to his was a simple scoff, and after that he let out a sigh.

"You're drunk again."

"Shut up. I-i don't do this that often."

"C'mon," he said from right next to you suddenly. "Let's get you to bed."

Lotor supported you with his shoulder and started to direct you out of his room, only you broke away from him, and went to his bed, dragging him along with.

You brought the prince down on top of yourself, wrapping your arms 'around his neck.

"I'm in bed. Now what," you asked, liking your drying lips.

Lotor brought his hand to your face, brushing the back of it across your cheek.

"What happened this time?"

Ah, yes. That question. The same question every time, that had the same answer every time. You both knew this, so why did he even bother asking anymore? Was it hope that you had finally moved on? Hope that you had seen a way out of the mess you were in?

You moved your head away from his touch, and that was all he needed to know.

"Why do you let this happen," he asked, nuzzling your neck. "Why don't you just forget about him? He doesn't care about you, so why do you care about him."

"I can't forget, it's not that simple. It's not that easy."

The prince growled against your skin before pulling away, and making you face him. His eyes narrowed when he saw that you had tears slowly falling down you cheeks.

"Who is he?"

You didn't, you couldn't- Pushing Lotor off, you got up and tried to make your way to the door, only for him to get there before you did.

"No! We are not doing this again! You need to tell me who this man is so I can get him as far away from you as I can. He is hurting you and I cannot stand by and watch this anymore. I refuse."

"Lotor, let me-"

"No."

"Sir, please-"

"NO!"

Gritting your teeth, you kept your eyes on the ground. How many times had the night ended this way? How many times had it ended with you in the princes arms, till the wee hours of the morning, before you slipped out, regretting the choices you had made.

The feeling of his cool hands met your face, lifting it up and making you look at him. He gave you a gentle look, letting out a sigh through his nose.

"I am trying to help. Please let me help."

"....you can't."

"What?"

"You can't help!!!"

"Even if I can't help, at least tell me who he is."

The tears fell down faster than before, your throat was getting dry, and it hurt to even think about speaking right now.

"(Y/N)-"

"IT'S YOU!!! It's always been you," your voice had nearly gone out by the end of that simple statement.

The prince stood there, mouth moving like that of a fish as he tried to find the right words to say. During the shock and silence, you made your way out, going around the prince and out the door, where you didn't look back, not even when he called out for you.


	7. It Still Wants You

He had kept his promise, the prince. Once he found out that it was himself causing all of your pain and heartache, he had offered to have you stationed somewhere else. And you accepted. Not that it did any good.

Yes, being away from him helped you heal, but it didn't help you forget. You could only ignore your feelings and the man that had caused them for so long, and you dreaded the moment you would have to see him again.

The news of his success at the Kral Zara had just reached your post. Many people were confused, and upset by this, but none complained about it. They were loyal to the throne, and right now Prin- Emperor Lotor sat upon it. He had called all who were loyal to back to HQ, wanting to gather as many forces as he could to help him build his empire.

Steeling your nerves, you got ready for the moment of truth, and walked out into the throne room. Where you then stood off to the side in your rank, waiting for the now legendary paladins of Voltron to enter and solidify their alliance with the new ruler of the Galran empire.

The doors slide open, and in walked Lotor. He had a small entourage of sentries flanking him, listening to his beck and call. They seemed very busy with putting together the finishing touches for this grand event.

Lotor looked very stressed with it. Actually, now that you thought about it, he looked absolutely horrible. His hair was ragged, his complexion had paled up quite a bit, and he looked like he hadn't slept in deca-phoebs. And just to stress him out some more, one of the banners hanging up had decided to fall right at that moment.

You looked at Lotor and saw how he was just about to explode. And everyone seemed to sense it too. So you did what you thought was best.

"Alright, someone deal with banner," you said, stepping forward. "I need someone else to go make sure our defenses are down for when the paladins arrive, we don't want to kill our new allies just yet."

A sigh of relief seemed to wash over the people assembled, doing what they had been told, as you walked up to Lotor, and started to guide him out of the room.

"I'll be back in a minute or two. Then we can start making this place look presentable."

Walking down the halls, you guided the former prince to his room, so that he could take some time to relax and get himself ready for the day ahead.

"Are you alright sir? Have you eaten anything today," you had asked him once you got a good bit away from the throne room.

Lotor ran his hand through his hair while giving his response.

"I'm-I'm fine. I really need to get back there and-"

"No, what you need is some rest. Come, I'll take care of everything once we get you to bed."

"...Alright, I'll let you handle this," he said, knowing that there was no arguing with you.

"Good. Now, I'll comb out your hair, then you can take a shower."

"But-" a look from you had him second guessing what he was about to say. "Nothing. Though....how have you been? I haven't been able to speak with you for quite some time."

You gave a shrug of the shoulders.

"I've been OK. It was kinda rough for awhile, with you on the run, and Voltron freeing so much of the empire from your father. But, everything is better now."

"I'm sorry I had to put you through all of that. Not just that but...what I did to you before you left."

Clearing your throat, you responded.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. The heart wants what it wants."

"And...has that changed? What does your heart want now?"

You both stopped in front of the door to his room. How were you supposed to answer a question like that.

  
  


With the truth.

"It still wants you."

"Good."

And in the blink of an eye, Lotor's lips found their way to your own. A buzz seemed to take you over, much like that one night months ago, but now it was different. It was better.

You let Lotor push you up against the wall, where he pulled away from you the slightest bit. You tried to catch your breath, only to lose it again when the wall moved from behind you, and made the both of you fall to the ground. Lotor falling on top of you, not that he seemed to mind.

"Mine wants you," he said as he took another kiss from you, then another, and another.

The sentries and soldiers were left to make the headquarters look presentable on their own that day.

 

 

**Shout out to**[noriwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noriwrites/pseuds/noriwrites)  **on AO3** **who requested a part two.**


	8. The Voices in my Head

"I think it's time we had a discussion."

* * *

The prince walked into the castle of Lions. Although, walked wasn't quick the right word. He more swaggered in, a being that exhumed confidence. Not that it really had an effect on anyone present. In fact, it seemed to piss everyone off.

"What did you want to talk about," Allura said, glaring at the heir to the Galran throne.

"An alliance," he said simply, getting closer to all of you. But he was quickly stopped by the princess, as she grabbed his arm, twisted it around, and pushed it into his back.

_'Not exactly what I was expecting.'_

You almost jumped at that thought. Only because...it wasn't your's. You knew what Allura was going to do as soon as Lotor got into her reach. Looking around you saw that the paladins and Coran were completely focused on the prince and princess, waiting for something to happen.

"We can discuss this once you're locked away in a cell," Allura said, as she started to escort the newly dubbed prisoner down to the dungeons, with everyone following behind.

"(Y/N), will you watch him while the rest of us talk," Allura asked once the cell was reached and Lotor was thrown into it.

Sighing, you gave a nod and moved closer to the cage while everyone else moved away, then out. Letting out another sigh, you sat down, back to the prince, and got real bored, real fast.

_'Why do I always get guard duty. I'm just as important as the rest of them...god, I sound like some sort of ungrateful brat.'_

_'At least you aren't in the cell.'_

Your head shot up. There it was again, a voice in your head that wasn't one of yours. Groaning, you fell back onto the floor, and covered your eyes with you arm.

"What's wrong," the prince asked, almost making you jump out of your skin.

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing, nothing. It's just...been a rough fee days."

He hummed, nodding his head.

"Why do you ask?"

_'Why indeed.'_

"I suppose I just felt like it," he said, and you realized.

His voice sounded like the knew one in your head.

_'Can...can I hear you? CAN YOU HEAR ME!?!?!'_

_'...How can...'_

"I don't know, but can we please stop talking like that. It's creeping me out."

"Has something like this ever happened to you?"

"No! Humans can't usually hear each others thoughts, but... Allura!!!"

You stood up and ran out of the room.

"Allura, Coran, can we talk real quick, please? Something weird is going on and I could use some advice."

"Yes, of course. Just give us a moment."

"Allura, I don't really have a minute. This is freaking me out and I need to talk to you."

The princess seemed to be taken aback by how desperate you seemed. You weren't like this ever. Sure there were times when things got a bit over whelming for you, but nothing ever seemed to truly scare you.

"Coran would you-"

"Already on it princess," the elder Altean said, gently guiding you away from everyone, and towards the kitchen. "Let's get you something to drink, yeah? I know this old recipe for tea that my mom used to make me. It makes you strong in the heart and the mind."

"There must be something really wrong with me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause your crazy food stuff actually sounds good for once."

Coran smiled.

"Well, food always sounds good when-Hey! What do you mean, 'It sounds good for once'."

You just laughed as Coran made the tea, and shot you a well meaning glare. The kind you get from a parent, the one that says, 'watch it smart ass.' And he really was like a parent for you. After you got to the Castle of Lions and found out about your Altean heritage, he had taken it upon himself to teach you almost everything he could about the race, the celebrations, the food, the language. All of it. He was like the father you didn't get back on earth

"So," Coran started, not wanting to wait for Allura. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Well...do Alteans ever hear other people's thoughts?"

"Hmm. Yes, we do, mainly with our soulmates, but there are ways to create you can make a connection with someone and get the same effect. Why do you ask?"

"These other ways! How do they happen?"

"Well, it almost always involves a long ritual and ceremony. Why? Are you hearing someone's thoughts," Coran asked, seeming to be really excited.

"I... I don't know. I think so but-"

You were cut off as Coran basically charged you and pulled you into a bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe that my little girl found her soulmate!!! Who is he? Is he tall? One of those rebels? An olkari? Wait...is he a she?"

"C-coran, please. I need to breath."

"Ah, right sorry," he slowly released you from the hug, but still kept his hands on your shoulders. "So, do you know who it it?"

"I-I think...it's...Lotor."

 

 

 

* * *

**There will be a part two. It just might take a moment for me to get to it, seeing as how there are some request I need to do. Speaking of request...**

**This was requested by Hamilsquad1776 over on Wattpad. I hope it's not too bad, and I'm sorry that it's going to have to be a two parter.**


	9. The View

You rubbed your temples as the yelling continued. Allura and Shiro were arguing about weather or not Lotor should be allowed to go to the Kral Zera, and it was starting to give you a head ache. 

Deciding that it would be best for you, you tried to tune out the two voices by looking out a window. Only for your view to be blocked by a very, very handsome purple prince. And, if we're being honest, your view wasn't being blocked. It was being made, oh, so much better.

So you sat there just staring at Lotor, who seemed to be paying close attention to what the others were saying. Not that you could notice anything past that sharp jawline, broad shoulders and chest, or the long legs that were bound to have something in between them that was just...

You took a second to repress a shudder, and collect your thoughts. When you were ready, you went back to admire the view. Only to find that the view was looking back at you.

This made you almost jump out of your skin. Why in the hell was he looking your way?!?! Was there something on your face? Did you forget to brush your hair again?......Was he looking at something behind you?

As casually as you could, you looked behind yourself to see...a wall. What the hell was he looking at.

Sighing you decided that it wasn't that important, and went back to looking at Lotor, only to find him still looking your way. Once the prince saw you looking at him, he sent you a smirk.

_'Why that arrogant son of a-'_

You glared at the purple alien, scoffed, rolled your eyes and turned away from him. And that was how you spent the rest of the meeting, ignoring the purple prince to the best of your abilities. You would still look at him out of the corner of your eye every once in awhile, and when you did, he was almost always looking right back at you. And every time he got you, you got another smirk.

When the meeting ended with almost all of the paladins saying no to the Kral Zera plan, everyone simply got off and went there own ways. Or stormed off if they didn't get there way. You, on the other hand just sat there for a moment, letting everything sink in.

With the way Shiro was acting, it seemed like he was about to do something drastic and stupid. Like giving his bayard to Lotor during a prisoner exchange wasn't stupid enough.

God, your migraine was getting worse.

Sighing, you got up and walked out of the room. You needed a nap right now, big time.

On your way out the door, you felt something hit your ass. It made you spin around so fast, that you pulled a muscle in your neck. Behind you was the one and only galran prince, standing there looking out a window, acting like nothing had happened.

But when he turned to look at you, the gig was up. He couldn't keep a straight face, and played the smile off as a smirk. He then pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, and walked away. But he wouldn't get far from you.

Your nap could wait.


	10. Carnations

It started as a tickle in the back of your throat. And you brushed it off as just that. A tickle, one that would go away, or turn into a small cough and then go away. Either way, you ignored it. And it did eventually turn into a small cough. Then, weeks later, a big one. You still ignored it though. Even after it started to take a very grievous affect on your health.

Such as now.

You had been coughing for almost two hours straight, with small breaks here and there that would last only a few short minutes. It was so bad that you were doubled over on the floor next to your bed. Your vision was blurred, and speckled with black spots. Every attempt you made to get a breath only seemed to push you farther from it.

The shaking arms that had been supporting you for so long finally gave out, forcing you to lie on your side. Doing this seemed to ease the coughing a bit, though the relief didn't last long.

Light bled into the room as the doors were opened from the outside. Zethrid's silhouette came into view, you would be able to recognize her ears anywhere, in any condition. The slack and uninterested look on her face quickly changed when she saw the condition you were in.

Her figure started to blur, as she rushed to you.

Your vision finally gave out.

* * *

 

You grit you teeth, looking at the medical report you had been given. There was a foreign organism growing in your lungs. And after coughing up some flower petals, it was obvious to everyone what was going on.

The Hanahaki disease.

An outbreak was currently ravishing the Empire, leaving about a third of the population on their death beds. Those who had the flowers removed always seemed...different afterwards. It was known that removing the plant removed the feelings of love with them, but this just seemed different. And now you think you know why.

It  _hurt_. 

So very badly.

Not just the plant that was tearing up your insides, but the fact that you now knew that he didn't love you back. You knew long ago, when you first started to have feelings for the prince, that the chance of him ever seeing you the same way was almost as likely as a person surviving a super nova. Nearly unheard of, but still possible. 

But now, now that you knew he would never feel for you, it just- _Hurt_.

After going through something like this, it was no surprise why people acted weird. You would never want to feel this pain again.

And you never would.

Your carnations were being removed in a few vargas.

And you had asked for the druids to remove your emotions while they were at it.


	11. The Voices Speak Again

Coran's frame stilled. It was like he had turned to stone. You couldn't even tell if he was breathing. It was actually very concerning,

But it was even more concerning when he started to mover in a daze towards where Lotor was being held.

"Coran! What are you doing," you called to him as you tried to catch up. The old Altean was surprisingly fast.

"Nothing too important," he said, turning his head just enough to give you a not so reassuring smile. "Just thinking about getting ride of some unnecessary cargo items."

Your mind went into panic mode. It was pretty clear to you what Coran's true intentions were, and even though a part of you still wanted to just leave the prince on a rock to fend for himself, you knew he was still needed for the information that he had.

"Coran, no!!!"

"Coran, yes."

_'God damn it Lance!'_

_'What's going on?'_

_'Not in the mood to talk right now.'_

A door you were walking past slid open and the princess walked out.

"Allura help me! Coran's about to go kill Lotor."

"What? Coran, what's going on," Allura asked her adviser, getting him to stop for a moment and come out of his daze.

"What," he asked, before delving into a conversation with the princess.

_'Really? Gonna just ignore me?'_

_'You said that you didn't want to-'_

_'Not you!'_

_'Why are you angry at me!?!? I have done nothing wrong in this situation.'_

_'Listen I'm...I'm...just so confused right now, and stressed, and I know I shouldn't have snapped like that, but, everything is just...too much right now. It's happening all at once, and there is nothing I can do about this.'_

_'Well, do you at least know what is happening?'_

_'Yes...well kinda. I know what's happening, but not really why.'_

_'Will you tell me? I still do not know.'_

_'Well, we're talking telepathically-'_

_'No, really?'_

_'...I think I'm just going to let Coran kill you now.'_

_'WHAT!'_

Wait...where was Coran? And Allura?

"Fucking hell."

You took off running down the hall.

_'Tell me when they get there.'_

_'Who?'_

_'Anyone!'_

_'Why?'_

_'Just do it please.'_

_'Why won't you tell me-'_

 

_'Lotor? What's going on over there?'_

_'Hush.'_

_'Are they there?!?!'_

_'Yes. Now please be quiet. It is hard to concentrate on what they are saying, and what you are-'_

_'Shit shit shit shit shit shit! Hold on I'm almost there!'_

You pumped your arms and legs faster, your lungs started to burn. You rounded a corner and almost slide onto the wall. Lotor's cell was so close, you could see the door now, and you ran straight into it. The sensors hadn't picked you up.

Backing up, you rubbed your face as the door finally opened for you. And the scene that greeted you was not what you expected.

Coran and Allura stood before the prince with  stern looks on their faces, as Coran lectured the boy.

"-You won't even look at her without her permission, understand me? One step out of line, and it's over. There will be no second chances given. I will personally escort you to an abandoned planetoid and leave you there."

Lotor gave a stiff nod before responding.

"Yes, sir."

Noticing you out of the corner of his eye, Lotor turned his head to you and gave a pleading look that screamed for help. The clearing of a throat though had him snapping his gaze away.

"She didn't say you could look."

"Coran, please, don't you think you're being a bit...over the top right now," you asked the man you considered a father.

"Not at all," was his response.

_'I'm sorry about him. He's usually the calm one in the group.'_

_'It is perfectly fine. A father worrying for his daughter should be expected. Especially with one as beautiful as you.'_

You scoffed out a laugh at what the prince had said. Looking at him, you saw his little crooked smile grow.

_'OK, first things first. Coran's not my real dad, he's more like my adopted one. Second things second, I'm not that pretty._ _And third of all, can we stop talking like this. I'm starting to get a headache.'_

_'But we need to talk.'_

_'I know that part. Just give me a sec.'_

"Coran, Allura? Could you give me a minute or two alone with Lotor? Please?"

You had thrown the please in there last second when you saw the ways their faces had changed.

"You can stand outside the door if you want, and I'll scream if I need you."

Allura seemed to give the question some thought, while Coran-

"Absolutely not!!!"

"Coran," Allura stopped him before he went off into a tangent. "We really should give them some space. They need to talk without the threat of you killing Lotor."

You laughed silently at the joke the princess had made at her advisers expense. None the less, they both left the room, Allura having to practically drag Coran out, who was glaring at the galran prince the entire time.

After the door slid shut, the room was left in silence.

You didn't know what the hell to say now. Hell, you only barely knew what was going on. Why did everything have to happen so fast.

"So...uh, what...what did Coran say to you exactly?"

"He just came in and started to list off rules when it came to courting you. Though, I'm not sure who gave him that idea," Lotor gave you a look as he moved to sit. You followed his lead and sat on the floor. "What did he tell you?"

You hesitated. Stuff like this never used to happen. On Earth, you were just a girl with funny looking ears. Here in space, you were a key member in the Voltron coalition, a substitute pilot to the lions, and now, the soulmate of an exiled prince. And you didn't really know what to do.

"He said that...two Alteans could talk to each other like this after they preformed a special, and very long ceremony. Or...or if they are," you stopped to clear your throat which felt like it was being constricted. "soulmates."

Lotor was silent, seeming to take the information in.

"So...that was why he came in like that then."

"...Yeah."

"Does that mean that we are-"

"I don't know! Coran freaked out as soon as I told him, so I wasn't able to get the full story. I don't know if this is a permanent thing, or if you can get rid of it, or how it will effect us. All I know, is that I know nothing."

"Then," Lotor started speaking after giving you a moment to calm down from your understandable outburst. "Let us figure this out together."


End file.
